


Tonight And Always

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opens and Brent strides in, all smiles, the winner in tow. Dan's eyes find the form of a girl -  young, short, but breathtakingly beautiful. Dan sucks in a sharp breath as he watches her follow nervously behind Brent. Her eyes find his face, her lovely features blooming into an almost timid smile. Dan has to admit that he's smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight And Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an art trade for the lovely [Sirenshhh](http://sirenshhh.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! 
> 
> Title is taken from Pillowtalk by Zayn

"Hey," Brent says, leaning halfway into the room, "the contest winner is here."

"Okay," Dan responds, nodding and smiling at Brent as he tucks his phone away, ready to focus his attention on the fan who he's about to meet.

About a month ago, Brian had the brilliant idea of holding a contest on Twitter. As Dan is generally clueless about Twitter, he'd let Brian handle all of the details. All that Dan knew was that, at the end of the day, one Lovely would be chosen to come and meet Brian and Dan. They'd probably chill for a few hours; the fan would get to ask a few questions - standard.

They'd picked a winner, but fucking Brian is sick today, so that leaves Dan to entertain a complete stranger for a couple of hours on this bright and sunny afternoon. Brent's bringing the winner in any minute now and Dan has to admit that he feels a little nervous. Knowing Brian, he probably picked an obsessed fan for laughs, to get some entertainment of his own. Dan just prays that they don't ask to touch his hair.

The door opens and Brent strides in, all smiles, the winner in tow. Dan's eyes find the form of a girl - young, short, but breathtakingly beautiful. Dan sucks in a sharp breath as he watches her follow nervously behind Brent. Her eyes find his face, her lovely features blooming into an almost timid smile. Dan has to admit that he's smitten.

"Dan," Brent says, "this is Elizabeth. She won the Twitter contest."

"Nice to meet you," Dan responds, trying to reorganize his thoughts. He leans forward to offer her his hand. Hers is delicate within his own. "And congratulations!"

"Thanks," Elizabeth says, a light flush rising to her cheeks. She tucks a few strands of sandy hair behind her ear. Her hair barely brushes her shoulders. She focuses a smile at him and Dan feels his heart speed up. This is pretty unusual for him, but something about her is sparking something within him, making his chest warm. All of the sudden, he doesn’t mind that Brian won't be here this afternoon.

"Um, where's Brian?" she asks.

"Oh," Dan responds, "he's sick. It'll just be you and ol' Danny Sexbang here. I hope that that's okay! Is Brian your favorite?"

Elizabeth laughs, an infectious sound that has Dan feeling fuzzy all over. "No. I mean, you're both so great! I actually...I had art for him...ah, you, too," she says. For the first time, Dan notices the tiny booklet tucked under her arm.

"Really?" Dan loves when fans draw pieces for them. He doesn't have quite the wall dedicated to fan art like Ross and Holly do, but he does appreciate it. "You draw?"

Elizabeth nods. "It's my passion," she says, pulling the booklet out from under her arm and flipping it open. She pulls out a plastic sleeve with a sheet of paper carefully held inside. She shyly hands it over to Dan, offering it to him like something precious. Dan takes it with easy hands and scans the art. It's a drawing of him looking much cooler than he believes that he actually looks in real life, leaning against a nondescript wall, his usual leather jacket and dark t-shirt adorning his thin frame. The art is good, some of the best that he's seen.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Dan says. "You make me look way handsomer than I am."

"That's practically impossible," Elizabeth says, laughing breathlessly, nervous with energy and maybe pride. Dan loves that, loves seeing the buzz that comes from sharing your passion with someone else. He feels that every single time that he can perform or put out an album.

"I...ah, this one was for Brian," she adds, showing Dan an equally fantastic drawing of his bandmate.

"You definitely make him look better than he actually does," Dan teases, earning another laugh from her. His chest flutters a little at the sound, at the fact that it's apparently easy to make her laugh.

"I'll take them if you want," Brent says, "so that neither of you have to lug them around this afternoon."

"Is that okay?" Dan asks her.

She nods. Dan hands over the pieces to Brent, who takes them and the booklet, tucking them under his arm like Elizabeth had when she'd carried them into the room.

"There's a rental car out front for you guys," Brent says. "Courtesy of the Grumps."

That really means "courtesy of Arin," but Dan's not complaining. They don't really have a schedule to follow. Dan had been intending on showing the girl a couple of his favorite tourist-y spots, the same places that he'd show his sister or grandma if they came to visit California.

Dan smiles and offers the girl his arm, trying to be funny and polite. He hadn't accounted for the gentle blush that sweeps across her cheeks or the way that his heart speeds up in his chest when her hand curls lightly around his arm. They bid goodbye to Brent and Dan leads her to the rental car, opening the passenger side door for her. She thanks him before sliding into the car, Dan moving to the driver's side.

They start off down the road, but Dan is finding it hard to concentrate on the drive when he's got such a cute girl in the car with him. She looks up and notices him glancing at her. Dan sees a smile bloom across her face. He feels momentarily stunned. God, he never gets like this. What's happening to him?

Dan drives to a coffee shop that he sometimes goes to for meetings. He figures that it's a good place to start, somewhere casual where he can talk to this girl. He actually feels a little nervous, which is unlike him. She's so lovely that he suddenly really wants to impress her.

"Do you like coffee?" Dan asks, wincing because he's sure that he sounds like a giant idiot.

Elizabeth tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiles at him. "Coffee sounds awesome."

Dan nods, his heart speeding up again.

The shop isn't too far from where they'd left, which is why Dan chose it - less time to be cooped up in one place if the meeting didn't go well. It's going well so far, though, isn't it? Dan certainly doesn't mind spending time with her, at least.

They pull up to the café and Dan parks. He was going to open her door for her, but she smiles and says, "Thanks, but I think that I can handle it," laughing a little as she slides out of the car. The two of them fall in step as they move toward the door of the café. Elizabeth gets there before Dan and she holds the door open for him, waving him through.

Inside, the café is bright and warm, smelling sugar-sweet. Dan's quick to find his usual spot, a circular table tucked in the back corner, bordered by large windows that let sunlight spill in.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me," Dan offers.

"Are you sure about that?" Elizabeth asks. "What if I had a bottomless pit for a stomach? You'd be in trouble."

Dan snorts. "I guess that I would be, then. It's fine, though. I'm used to Arin."

Elizabeth grins, which is nice. She knows Arin - well, sort of. She knows him as much as he lets his true self be known on the show. Dan always finds that strange. Even now, this girl knows so much more about him than he does her, but he's finding that he'd like to learn more.

He could talk more about the show because that's their general connection - that's the whole damn point of this meeting. She's his fan, a fan of what he does. Dan could just die on the spot over how conceited that sounds.

"I think that Arin's got me beat," she says, "but I might be able to give Ross a run for his money."

The waitress approaches them. Elizabeth orders something sweet that Dan can't pronounce the name of and Dan orders an iced tea. He had some coffee that morning and too much caffeine will do nothing to settle the jangling of his nerves.

"I gotta know - what did you have to do for Brian to pick you as the winner, anyway? He's a hard man to impress."

Elizabeth shrugs, looking a little lost but bright-eyed when she focuses her gaze on Dan. He likes that she's not completely freaking out around him. He's dealt with that before - meltdowns, tears, hyperventilating...that shit stresses him out.

"I sent in some art that I did. Not the ones I showed you today, but, um, some other stuff...like, based off of some NSP songs?"

"Whoa, really? Awesome! Are you an artist, then?" He winces at the question - of course she is. "I mean, like, obviously, you are, but are you pro?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, caramel-colored hair dancing around her face. "No, but I wish that I could do it full-time. I work with technology, basically."

"Well, you're certainly talented," Dan says. He knows how important it is to encourage other artists, though it's usually Arin or Ross who encourage the actual artists and Dan who encourages those who want to do music. She's talented and he definitely wants her to know it.

A light pink rises to her cheeks. "Thanks, Dan. That means a lot."

He's going to say more, but the waitress comes back with their drinks and it's easy to slip into silence as they sip at them. Dan thinks of more places to take her, but they start talking again, falling into conversations that make Dan forget that she's a fan at all. Somehow, it feels like he's always known her. The oddity of having just met melts away into a comfortable banter between the two.

By the time that their drinks are gone, it's been about an hour that they've spent together and Dan knows for sure now that he's attracted to her. She's beautiful, clearly a sweet girl, and talented, to boot. He's hitting the end of his iced tea when he glances up at her and sees her already looking at him, this calculating look behind her eyes.

"Um, we can go somewhere else if you'd like. Is there anything around here that you've always wanted to see?"

"Whatever you want to show me," Elizabeth says, a grin spreading across her face. Dan smirks, heart thumping at her words, their double meaning. Dan's mind might just be in the gutter, though, so he tries to shake it off, to stick to his original plan.

"There's a nice park that I like to go right by the place where I have my voice lessons." It sounds lame when he says it out loud. Damn it, why isn't Brian here so that he can think of places to go? Suddenly, Dan feels like a parent that only has their kid on the weekend and doesn't know the first thing to do with them.

"That sounds nice," Elizabeth says. "You can tell me all of your secrets about the new NSP album."

Dan laughs. "If I tell you, then Ninja Brian might have to kill you."

"When he's actually, you know, around?" she teases.

"Oh, yeah. He's a ninja. He'll find you, baby." The nickname slips out by mistake and Dan fights the wince that wants to happen. He sees Elizabeth's eyes sparkle with something (maybe interest?) and she laughs, but she doesn't seem freaked out.

Dan is quick to pay and, when he turns around, she's already standing, waiting for him. As they walk back to the car, she seems a little closer - not holding on to him, but close enough that he can feel her warmth.

The drive to the park isn't too far. On the way, Dan points out interesting parts of the city. He can't help but tell her stories, things that have happened, like the time that Barry and Dan got locked out of Barry's car in the parking lot of Target and had to wait twenty minutes for the locksmith to come unlock the door. It's easy to share things with her, feeling almost like he does when he's recording for the Grumps, sharing bits and pieces of himself for entertainment. He's good at finding ways to click with other people.

Once they get to the park, Dan realizes that, well, it's less of a park and more of a bluff overlooking the small residential area below. "Not too exciting," Dan says as he closes his car door, shielding his eyes from the sun. He jerks his thumb back at the gray building behind him. "That's where my lessons are."

Elizabeth glances behind her at the building. "Like you need them."

"You'd be surprised," Dan says. "Plus, I want to keep my voice nice and healthy for years to come."

The two of them move to the bench that's been erected there, dropping down together onto the thin planks of wood. The bench is small, so the two of them end up sitting close together. Dan can feel her thigh warm against his, can feel his heart speed up. He tries to calm down. Why does she have him on edge? It's so unusual for Dan to lose his cool, but here he is, rapidly falling apart because of her.

The day is bright and golden around them as Elizabeth lets out a sigh. "This is beautiful. It must be nice to live here all of the time."

"It gets kinda lonely, honestly," Dan admits as he stares straight ahead at the sprawl of concrete and minimal greenery around them. "Everything feels so fake here sometimes, so isolated. It's easy to feel lonely or stuck because it seems like nothing changes here. Every day feels the same."

A silence creeps over them. Dan feels like maybe he let too much out. He's so used to being positive that sometimes it feels like he's not allowed to feel down or unhappy, like people don't want to acknowledge that part of him, like they don't want to see it.

"I can see that," Elizabeth says, nodding out at the distance in front of them. "It's beautiful, but it's almost like being stuck in a snow globe or something...permanent scenery. I think that could make anyone a little squirrel-y."

Dan smiles, looking at her. She meets his gaze. He feels a pulse of electricity move between them, not for the first time.

"Most of the time, I feel like I can't complain. I've got a great job and amazing friends and I get to talk to pretty girls like you."

Elizabeth laughs. "Well, thanks, but you're only human, Dan, like everyone else. Even if you have the work ethic of a robot, you're allowed to feel how you want. If people really like you, then they'll understand."

Again, quiet takes them, but Dan can feel his heart prickling with warmth. The sun is golden and washing over them, making the girl next to him look like an angel, some beautiful, otherworldly creature. Dan's heart stutters in his chest.

"What?" Elizabeth asks, noticing Dan's lingering gaze.

"It's...ah, sorry." Dan rubs at the back of his neck. "It's just that...you're stunning."

Her cheeks go pink. Dan wants to trace the curve of her embarrassed smile with his fingertip, wants to memorize the way that the light is catching every part of her, making her glow. Dan's always been one for taking chances, always been the kind of person who would rather have an interesting story to tell than a "what if." He blames that part of himself for the way that he shifts in his seat, turning toward her as he licks his lips and asks, "Can I do something extremely stupid right now?"

"Depends on how stupid."

"Like...'kiss you right now' kind of stupid."

"Oh," Elizabeth says softly. "Then by all means, please be stupid."

Dan can't fucking help himself. He closes the space between them in a second, his large hands cupping her tiny face, tilting it up and pressing their mouths together like he's wanted to do for hours now. Her warm hands find his wrists, clinging loosely to him as she groans softly into their kiss, making Dan's skin go hot. The kiss starts innocently, just their lips meeting for the first time, soft and sweet. Everything around Dan feels dreamy and warm.

He's quick to break the kiss, though, because he's terrified of how she might react. He wants her so much, but is this a spectacularly bad idea?

Elizabeth's eyes flutter open. She looks breathless and beautiful and Dan aches for more.

"Was that okay?" he asks, his voice already going deep.

Elizabeth nods. "More than okay, Jesus."

"I don't..." Dan starts. Elizabeth looks up at him with a perfectly arched eyebrow, waiting to see how he'll finish. "I don't do this...I just wanted you to know."

"This?" she asks, sounding far calmer than Dan feels.

"Like...hook up with fans. I just want you to know that it's not something that I make a habit of doing. This is...you're a special case."

Elizabeth smiles, tipping her face down, her hair falling in a curtain to conceal her lovely features from him. Dan has the wild desire to push her hair back behind her ear so that he can see her fully again.

"I didn't come here thinking that I'd be doing this, either," Elizabeth says, looking up at him again. "I just wanted to meet you and talk to you, but I just...I felt this spark. I couldn't deny it."

Dan's mouth is dry. Usually, these words would freak him out, except...he feels it, too, that insistent pulse between them that's telling Dan that the needs more time with this girl. Something about her is setting him on fire, seeping into his veins.

He licks his lips. "I... ah, I feel it, too. I couldn't let you go without at least kissing you today. I know that much."

"Shit," Elizabeth murmurs, letting her eyes slip closed. "I...it might be forward, but there's something else that we can do...if you're up for it."

Fuck - oh, fuck - is she really - is she on the same wavelength as him? Is the attraction mutual? Is this a real spark between them tangible to the both of them?

Dan's mouth is dry as his hand reaches out to find hers, his palm sliding on top of hers. He feels her skin, warm already, and craves more, his hands dying to discover more of that flesh.

"There's a hotel not far from here," Dan offers, almost breathless, like, if he speaks too loudly, then he might break whatever spell has fallen over the two of them.

"Okay," Elizabeth says quickly, her face red but her eyes confident.

There are literally hundreds of reasons why this is a bad idea, why he shouldn't do this, but he can't deny this attraction he feels to Elizabeth, how familiar she seems to him already. Dan can feel his body burning with nerves and excitement, the idea that he might get to touch her, feel her the way that he so badly wants to. His chest tightens.

"Are you..." Dan starts, trying to give her ample time to back out. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods. The two of them stand up. This time, Dan finds her hand instead of letting her hold his arm. Her hand is small in his and even this tiny touch of their skin meeting is making his heart jump. He leads her back to the car and she slides into the passenger side seat.

Dan is all nerves as he makes the semi-familiar drive to the hotel. He occasionally takes dates there, having more privacy in a hotel room than his own place if Barry happens to be home. Barry might not be home right now, but Dan doesn't think that he'd appreciate Dan taking a fan back to their place.

Dan can't wait to get to the hotel. A mere ten minutes later and he's pulling into the familiar parking lot, his heart jackhammering as he kills the ignition, glancing over at Elizabeth, who's biting her lip.

Quietly, the two of them exit the car. Even though Dan feels a kinship with her, there's something awkward mixed in, maybe because they both know what the intention here is, why they came to this hotel. Her hand finds Dan's again and she squeezes at his fingers lightly. It calms Dan down.

He prays the worker at the front desk isn't someone who might have seen him here before with a different girl. He really doesn't do this a lot, this whole random sex thing. Yes, he enjoys casual sex with friends who never become more than that, but it isn't like he's out picking up anyone off of the street.

Thankfully, the man at the front desk is someone who Dan's never met before and the transaction between payment and key is a simple one. Together, Dan and Elizabeth take the elevator up to the fourth floor, to the room that Dan had just paid for. Dan's aware that, if he were to change his mind about this being a good idea, then he's running out of time to do so.

Their footsteps are muted in the hallway, thudding against the thick carpet as they seek out Room 430. Dan lets the two of them into the room, his senses lit up, his body keyed-up already. Elizabeth moves pass him and into the room as Dan slips in after her, closing the door behind him.

She stands there, chin tipped up, lovely and soft in the dim light of the room, and, just as he'd done before, Dan kisses her. He crosses the distance between them in three steps and his hands find her face as their mouths meet for the second time. Unlike their first kiss, Elizabeth opens her mouth.

Dan's hunger sets in. Her hands slide up his arms and over the leather of his jacket, reaching up to loop around his neck. He's much taller than her, so it's difficult. Elizabeth's arms find him, though, settling a warm weight around him.

"Fuck," Dan breathes against her mouth before her tongue slips inside. He's glad to know that she wants this as fiercely as he does, that she's meeting him step for step. Dan's fingers inch forward, sinking into her hair, tangling gently. Their mouths move together with ease, warm and wet. Dan can taste the sugar-sweet coffee still lacing her tongue.

All that he can hear is the sound of their mingled breathing, harsh, edging on desperate already. Her hands push at his jacket, having slipped into the interior of the fabric before edging it off of his shoulders. Dan groans, having to break the kiss so that he can remove the jacket from where it's bunched around his elbows. He throws it toward the recliner in the corner of the room, leaving him in his t-shirt and jeans.

Elizabeth is in a soft, black dress, watching him with hot eyes and a red mouth. Dan bites his lip as he slides to her again, looping an arm around her waist to tug her close.

"You're beautiful," he says, sighing happily.

"And you're hot as fuck," she says with a grin, her hand grazing the hem of his t-shirt. She's quick to ruck it up, her fingers tracing the slice of skin right above the waistband of his jeans. Dan can feel his cock twitch in his pants, stirring with arousal already. Wow, this girl really does something to him.

Dan is eager to help her out, tugging his own t-shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands roam across his chest, fingers tracing the fine line of abs that Dan had tried valiantly to maintain after his NSP video shoot. She leans up on her tip toes, seeking his mouth again. Dan meets her halfway, kissing her again. He feels her smile against his mouth.

Dan's hand slinks over her hip to the hem of the soft, black dress that she's wearing. He pauses, waiting for a signal that he has permission to do this. Elizabeth breaks their kiss just long enough to whisper, "Please, Dan."

Dan doesn't need more than that. He bunches the fabric of the dress in his hands and begins to pull it up and off, revealing more and more smooth, pale skin. They have to break apart again so that he can get the material over her head.

She stands there in simple, light-purple panties and a matching bra. Dan sucks in a sharp breath. She's all soft, milky skin, slight curves, pretty thighs, a pink blush spreading over her helping of breasts still trapped in the fabric of her bra.

"Jesus," Dan groans lightly, "look at you."

Elizabeth flushes a little more. "Please," she repeats.

Dan can't stop, couldn't even if he wanted to. She's got him entranced. He moves in again, his hands sliding up from the bottoms of her thighs, bypassing her ass to cup her hips instead, thumbs brushing at the curve of her waist. Dan can see her skin prickling against his touch and feels this rush, this feeling similar to a buzz but so much better.

"I see you, baby girl," Dan breathes. His hands move down, sliding to Elizabeth's backside and cupping the delicious curve of her ass with one hand, feeling her warm against him. He's so hungry for her, to learn her body, whatever she's willing to give him. Dan squeezes at her ass through the silk of her panties, kissing her mouth, then her cheek, her jaw, inching back up to her ear and pressing a kiss there, too, before breathing, "What should I do to you?"

Elizabeth's hands skate down Dan's waist to his belt. She deftly undoes his pants, tugging them open just a little. She looks up at him, eyes lovely and so hot that Dan feels like he might burn alive under her gaze.

"You should fuck me," she says, her words causing Dan to let out a groan, his eyes sliding shut. He nods, hands leaving her ass and moving to the weight of her breasts. He pushes the bra up and away from her tits. Elizabeth's got a good-sized chest, beautiful breasts; Dan can't help but let his fingers trace a pert, pink nipple, watching it harden under his touch. Elizabeth shudders against him, a soft gasp escaping her. Dan wants more, wants to hear her again. He's fully hard by now, rolling a nipple gently between his fingers, pinching lightly.

"Oh, shit," Elizabeth says, breathless already.

"Feel good, baby?" Dan asks. She nods, biting her bottom lip. "I wanna make you feel even better."

She moans at that, the sound traveling straight to Dan's dick. He's so turned on by her and being able to touch her, to earn these reactions from the girl in front of him. Elizabeth reaches back and undoes her bra, removing it with expert speed and letting it fall to the floor. Dan cups her breasts in both hands, testing the feeling of them, the weight against his hands. He leans in, bent forward so that his tongue can run over a sensitive pink nipple, hardening under Dan's warm mouth.

"Ah, Dan," Elizabeth moans softly. Her sounds are some of the best that Dan's ever heard. Her hands find his hair, threading gently, and Dan lets out a soft moan. His hair is a big weakness and, distantly, he knows that she might know that from the show and Dan's chronic over-sharing problem. As she tugs gently at his hair, though, he finds that he doesn't really mind.

He straightens up, her hands resting on his hips, her fingers warm against his skin. Dan catches her mouth in a kiss again as he walks the two of them back toward the bed. He's careful, though, and he can feel when they gently bump the edge. He breaks the kiss and Elizabeth is quick to sit down, crawling back into the center of the large bed. She's lying there for him, propped up on her elbows, legs open just enough to tease even though she's still wearing panties.

Dan tugs down the zipper of his jeans, finishing what Elizabeth had started. He mildly regrets the fact that he'd decided not to wear underwear today because now he's fully naked before her. Dan can see her eyes seeking out his cock. He's pleased to see a hunger there, bare and open.

"Oh, before I get ahead of myself..." Dan says, padding back to where he'd abandoned his jacket, fully naked, digging into the pocket to retrieve his wallet. He makes it a habit to carry a condom in his wallet for such emergencies. It isn't often that he gets to use them, but it happens with enough frequency that Dan feels safe using the one that he'd stashed there.

He moves back to the bed, back to the gorgeous girl waiting for him. He slowly crawls up to join her, his body over hers, smiling down at her. Her hands rise to find his shoulders, drawing soft, invisible patterns onto his skin. Dan kisses her chest, her breasts, working his way down the smooth line of her stomach. His mouth trails warm and damp against her skin until his fingers and his lips meet the lacy waistband of her panties.

He glances up at her as he runs his thumb in a line against the front of her panties. He can feel her hot and already damp under his touch. She wriggles, letting out a surprised little gasp. His cock twitches. He wants to earn more noises from her, more beautiful sounds. He runs his finger down the clothed slit of her pussy, feeling her slick.

"You're already wet for me?" he asks, sounding awed, his voice deep to his own ears.

She nods. "I need you inside of me."

Dan presses a kiss to her thigh, nipping gently. "We'd better get these off, then," he says as he reaches up and tucks his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down. Elizabeth raises her hips for him, making his job easier. Dan gets her panties down her leg and she raises one to let them slip away, allowing him to tug them off of her ankle and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Elizabeth's knees are together and, when he focuses on her, she parts them slightly, teasing him with a peek of her pretty little pussy. His hands skate up her legs, learning warm skin before he moves back to her thighs. He leans in, his body nudging her legs apart. She opens for him, spreading her legs because her desire to have him is clearly outweighing her desire to tease him. Dan's glad - he's not sure that he could take much teasing.

Dan cups her pussy with his hand, feeling her hot and slick already against his skin. He runs his index fingers lightly against her slit, the full lips of her pussy, doing a little teasing of his own.

"Do you like this?" he asks. "You want more?”

Elizabeth is still propped up on her elbows to watch him. She nods, biting her bottom lip as she lets out a shaking breath, her body quivering. "Please, Dan."

He nods, never one to disappoint a lady, especially her. He uses his hand to hold her open, seeing her pink and glistening. It's easy for him to slide his index finger into her. Elizabeth is hot and wet around his finger and she moans, one hand fisting into the sheets while the other goes to her chest, cupping her own breast the same way that Dan had done earlier.

"Shit," Dan murmurs, kissing her thigh again. "You're beautiful."

Elizabeth whines as Dan starts to move his finger in and out of her, light and easy, feeling her slick and wet around him. He adds another, watching her face for any sign that he should stop. Elizabeth is moaning lightly, hips rocking down against his fingers. Dan presses his thumb against her clit and earns a loud, surprised moan, her eyes flying open as she looks at him.

"F - Fuck - "

"Again?" Dan asks.

Elizabeth nods.

Dan nudges her clit, rubbing over it softly as his fingers work in and out of her. She's making the most beautiful noises around him. Dan could do this all day, would gladly take her apart with his fingers, watch her come and feel her tighten around his digits. As much as he would love to do that, though, he also wants to fuck her - and he knows that she wants that, too.

As if on cue, Elizabeth lets out a soft whine. "Dan, I need your dick...need it inside..."

Dan removes his fingers from her, wiping the slickness off on his own thigh. "How do you want me, baby?"

Elizabeth sits up. She's flushed, beautiful in front of him.

"Can I... can I ride you?" she asks.

"Fuck," Dan moans, his eyes shifting closed. "Absolutely. That's not even a question."

He crawls to her and kisses her again as they switch positions. Dan lies flat on his back, the pillows under him propping his head up. Elizabeth is quick to settle over him. Dan remembers to find the foil of the condom. As he opens it, Elizabeth's hand finds his cock, giving him a slight stroke.

"You're as big as you said that you were," she says, sounding a little awed.

Dan snorts. "That's the Avidan guarantee, baby."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at him.

She's touching his dick, squeezing at the base of his cock before giving him a firm, long stroke from base to tip. Dan's hips roll with the touch, fucking into her hand slightly as he groans. Jesus, he's so hard, so keyed-up already. He wants this to last, usually prides himself on his extended sexual sessions, but he wants this as badly as she does.

He's quick to open the condom and, with only slightly shaking hands, roll it onto himself. Elizabeth shifts so that she's hovering near his pelvis. His hands touch her thighs, squeezing lightly as they lock eyes.

"You ready, baby girl?" Dan asks.

"Fuck yes."

She positions herself above him, reaching down to hold the base of his cock as she slides down slowly on to him. Dan moans, open and loud. She's fucking hot, wet, beautiful around his cock. Dan forces his body to remain still, to not move a single inch as she takes him, settling on his cock, her face flushed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ah, God, you feel so good," she whimpers.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Dan grunts, letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

Elizabeth sets the pace. It's her who begins to shift, to rock on his dick, that movement morphing into her riding his cock. Dan's hands move to her hips, gripping hard, holding on for dear life, letting her body anchor him in the best way.

One of Dan's hands slides up from her hip to her shoulder, tugging her down so that they're face-to-face and he can tangle fingers in her hair and kiss her again. The kissing makes Elizabeth falter on top of him, her pace slowing as Dan slides his tongue into her mouth. Dan takes the opportunity to roll his hips up and fuck into her. Elizabeth moans against Dan's mouth, their kissing rapidly devolving into messy panting.

Her hand braces against his chest, spread over his heart. She leans back, pulling up enough so that she's off of him, and Dan already misses her warmth, the tight heat of her pussy around him. She doesn't make him wait long, though, sinking back down onto his cock in one swift movement. Dan grunts, hands finding her hip again.

If Dan had thought that she was beautiful before, then it's nothing compared to how she looks now, how, down between her legs, Dan can see his cock entering her, disappearing slick and wet inside of her. It's so fucking hot that he might lose his goddamned mind.

Elizabeth's tits bounce as she rides him, her bottom lip between her teeth, white on red, her eyes fluttering as she makes these deep, lovely noises. Dan's hand slides from her hip back to her ass, gripping a round cheek and squeezing it in his hand. Elizabeth shivers above him, tightening around him. Dan takes that as a good sign. His fingers are long and they trail the small of her back, the beginning dip of the crack of her ass, skating lower, between her cheeks and back down to where he's inside of her. He touches her there, feels where she's open around him, and that little stroke of his finger against hot, wet skin earns Dan a rumbling moan, as well as Elizabeth's hips rocking faster.

He lets his hips roll up again, fucking into her as she shifts down, getting that much deeper inside. A part of Dan can't believe this. He can't believe how he only just met this girl a few hours ago and now he's fucking her. Elizabeth isn't just any girl, though, and Dan knows it. He can't pin-point why he was automatically drawn to her, but he won't argue with it. This situation is more than fine with him.

"Ah, fuck, fuck, Dan," Elizabeth pants, tipping her head back, exposing the pale line of her throat. Her hand braces against his stomach as she grinds onto his cock. Dan's fingers inch around the edges of her cunt, touching her where they're joined together. With his wet fingers, he draws upward, back up the cleft of her ass and down again to her hole. He hadn't discussed this with her, so he doesn't do much, just a passing brush of the tight little hole. He feels Elizabeth twitch, feels her squeeze around his cock.

"Yeah? You like me touching you there? I can feel myself sliding in and out of you."

Elizabeth speeds up, her body rolling gracefully. There's something beautiful, almost lyrical, about the movement of her body. Dan's sure that he could write several songs about the way that her body looks while she rides his dick.

"D - Danny," Elizabeth pants, practically bouncing on Dan's cock at this point.

Dan shifts his hands up to her breasts, his fingers wet from the both of them as he holds her tits, rubbing at her nipples, tweaking gently, lightly. Dan thinks that Elizabeth might be getting close with the frantic way that her hips are moving as she rides him fiercely, making him dizzy with pleasure. He still thrusts up into her, fucking her quick, just this side of hard.

"Are you going to come for me, baby girl?" he asks.

She nods, whimpering, constantly shifting on his cock. "I'm close - fuck, fuck!"

Dan lowers his hand to her pussy and touches his thumb to her clit, rubbing slick and firm against the bundle of nerves. Elizabeth lets out a sob, her nails biting into the skin of Dan's chest - not enough to hurt, just enough to make his skin buzz, his head swim with his own arousal. He's not fairing much better than she is. He'd like for this to last for hours, but he's so worked up, so turned on, that he can feel the heat spreading hot through his stomach. Dan's a gentleman, though, so he's determined to get her off first.

Dan rubs at her clit quickly, the added pleasure making her clench around him. Between Dan's fingers rubbing at her, his hips rolling up to thrust inside of her, and her own fast pace riding him, it's barely a string of heartbeats before Elizabeth is coming on top of him. She pulses around his cock and Dan can't tear his eyes away as he watches her shudder, shiver, fall apart in a stream of moans and twitches. He touches her through her orgasm until he hears her hiss and then lets up.

Dan leans forward, scooping her into his arms and flipping them easily so that she's pressed back onto the mattress, her head at the foot of the bed. He's between her legs and she hooks one thigh around his hip, the other leg splayed open for him to give him room. Dan bears over her, kissing her as he lets himself fuck into her at a steady pace. He's so close, wants to come, wants to follow her into this sweet, sated bliss.

She's still tight, so sweet, so wet. She kisses him lazier now, fingers finding Dan's hair again as they tangle into the mass of curls, tugging a little harder than she had before. The sensation is like electricity shooting straight through Dan's spine and down to his dick. He grunts against Elizabeth's mouth as he freezes inside of her, his dick twitching as he comes hard.

For a moment, the whole world blacks out around them. Dan drops down next to her in bed, pulling her into his arms so that he can kiss her again. He's feeling lazy, tired, but warm all over, affectionate. Dan brushes the hair from her face, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tries to regain her breath.

"Was that good for you?" Dan asks, a smile sweeping across his face.

"I'd say that it's the best that I've ever had, but I think that the last thing that you need is an ego boost."

Dan snorts. "I could always use more compliments about my sex skills."

She grins, a little mischievous. "Well, your dick is very handsome."

Dan rolls next to her, kissing her, his body splayed half on top of hers. "Yeah? You're in luck. I think that it likes you."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, but her hands find his skin, drawing those patterns again. Their time together was supposed to be a few hours, an afternoon at most. Brent's probably going to start wondering where he is if he isn't already. Dan should really let him know that he's safe and sound, but snuggling next to her, letting post-coital ecstasy wash over them, sounds so much better.

Dan's not sure at what point they fall asleep together. He wakes up a couple of hours later, Elizabeth blinking awake as soon as Dan shifts on the bed.

"Shower?" he asks.

"Oh, absolutely."

The duo shower together. Dan kisses her here, too, under the hot spray of water. He grinds his cock against her slippery thighs, his fingers finding her cunt again, two of them fucking into her. After their loosely-defined "shower" is over, they dry off and re-dress. Dan finds his phone in the pocket of his jacket and, as he'd anticipated, he sees several missed calls from Brent and a handful of texts, the most recent one reading, _Text me back if you're being held against your will._

Dan rolls his eyes but taps out a quick reply. _I'm fine. We're heading back now._

Elizabeth holds his hand on the way back to the lobby to turn in the key. The man at the desk gives them a knowing look, but they aren't coming back here, anyway, so Dan doesn't mind too much. The hotel is only twenty minutes from where Brent is waiting for them. Dan's disappointed to think that his time with Elizabeth may be over already. He would have spent all day with her if he could have.

"You don't...you don't live here, do you?" Dan asks.

Elizabeth looks sad for the first time today, shaking her head. "I don't."

Dan sighs. "I want to see you again. My schedule allows me to travel, you know?"

Elizabeth smiles. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

After Dan parks the car outside of the building, he leans over and tugs her in for a kiss - not a final kiss because he's determined to see her again. They exchange information and it all feels doable, feels easy this way.

Brent is waiting for them inside, looking like a mother who's ready to scold her son for coming home past curfew. "Glad to see that you two are alive," he says, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, man, I guess that we lost track of time," Dan says around a slight laugh.

Brent eyes Dan suspiciously, but he nods, turning to Elizabeth. "We have some parting gifts for you, too," he says. "Some NSP and Grump merch. Come with me and I'll get it for you."

Elizabeth nods, glancing at Dan and offering him a sweet smile. "It was wonderful meeting you, Dan."

Dan can feel his chest go all fuzzy, too warm, aching a little at seeing her go.

"You, too, Elizabeth."

If Brent finds this soft goodbye strange, then he doesn't say anything, just leads Elizabeth out of the room. Dan sighs, disappointed that she's gone. He can still smell her around him, swears that he can still feel the warmth of her skin against his hands.

Dan has to go. He's due at the office to do some recording with Arin. On the way to the Grump HQ, though, his phone chimes. Brian's calling him. Dan manages to answer thanks to the godawful California traffic.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Dan asks.

"Nothing much. How was today with the contest winner?" Brian responds, sounding amused already.

Dan is _not_ going to tell Brian what really happened. If he did, then he'd never hear the end of it. All of the Grumps would know by the end of the week.

"It went great, man. It's too bad that you couldn't have been there."

"She was cute, right?" Brian asks. "You liked her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just trying to help you out, man. You know, hook my single friend up."

"Brian," Dan says flatly, "don't tell me that you rigged a fan contest just to try and set me up with someone."

Brian's quiet for a moment. "Alright, I won't tell you that that's exactly what I did."

"Jesus, Brian!"

Brian laughs. "Well, judging by the fact that Brent called to ask me if I'd heard from you and how you disappeared with our little winner, I'm betting that it worked, right? Tell Daddy that it worked."

"I'm hanging up," Dan says, still flat, although he's blushing.

He's excited at the prospect of texting Elizabeth, his mind stretching to when he can see her next, touch her again. He can't wait.


End file.
